Gastrointestinal tract is the main organ of the human digestive system, generally referring to the stomach, duodenum, small intestine, large intestine and rectum. The functions of gastrointestinal tract mainly include digestion, absorption and excretion. Digestion requires a combinatory effect including biochemical effect of gastric acid, different kinds of digestive juice and digestive enzymes, mechanical physical gastrointestinal movement and the physiological effect of normal intestinal flora. Absorption is achieved mainly through the gastrointestinal mucosa cells. Excretion is the function of the rectum and sphincter. It requires not only good food hygiene, eating habits, and dining environment, but also timely prevention and treatment of gastrointestinal diseases, such as indigestion, ulceration, diarrhea, constipation and hemorrhoids, to maintain good gastrointestinal function.
With the accelerating pace of modern life, continuously increasing work pressure, increasingly irregular eating and sleeping behaviors, people's gastrointestinal function is also deteriorating, with frequent appearance of symptoms such as hiccups, dry mouth, mouth pain, chest tightness, sour regurgitation, anorexia, nausea, vomiting, fullness after eating less, abdominal pain, bloating, diarrhea or constipation, and the subsequent appearance of fatigue, weakness, drowsiness and lack of concentration etc., leaving one in a constant sub-health status, which produces serious effects on people's daily life, work and study.
In recent years, people's living standard has been obviously improved, which leads to a great change to people's concepts of consumption and health. In order to avoid the adverse effects of unhealthy states, people are paying more and more attention to the use of nutrition and health care products. At present, most of the health care products for improving the gastrointestinal function take the form of oral liquid, focusing on the effects of regulating the beneficial intestinal flora, relieving constipation and repairing gastric mucosa etc. Oral liquid has the disadvantages of inconvenience of taking, poor stability and short storage time. The preparation of tablets requires addition of large doses of excipients, such as starches and hydroxymethyl cellulose, which makes tablet have a long disintegration time and inconvenience of taking for people with difficulty in swallowing, such as the elder and the children.